paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups At Dawn
Characters Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Everest Zachery Tracker Ryder Dawn (Debut) Chapter 1: Old Friends and New Friends It is good day for the PAW Patrol because Tracker and Everest are visiting Ryder:Chase. Are you excited to see Everest and Tracker? Chase:I'm excited! I can introduce Zachary to them! For once our team is all together! Ryder:Calm down. Outside the lookout Rocky:The're here! Tracker:Hola everyone! Everest:Hi! Zachary:Are you Tracker and Everest? Everest:Yes. Tracker:Si! Zachary:Hi! I'm Zachary! Both:Hello! A new pup shows up ???:U-umm...Hello? Tracker:Who are you? ???:I-i'm uh...I'm D-Dawn...I'm k-kinda shy... Zachary:Well I'm Zachary! And this is Everest and Tracker! Everest:Hey Tracker! This pup is acting like me when I joined the PAW Patrol! Tracker:Que pasa? I wasn't there when you joined Everest. Everest:Oh yeah. Chapter 2: Dusk and Dawn Chase:Hi Everest! Hi Tracker! Hi Zachary! Hi new pup! Wait... new pup?! Tracker:Si! Chase this is a shy pup named Dawn! Dawn:H-hello. Chase:Hi Dawn! Dawn:So you're Chase huh? How abou Rocky,Zuma,Skye,Marshall,and Rubble I heard so much about? Ryder comes out with the others Ryder:Chase! Zachary told us about Dawn. Zachary:Dawn this is Ryder and I've told you about the others! Dawn:Yeah. Thanks for clearing that up Zachary. Ryder:What are your talents Dawn? Dawn:Well i'm a good drawer, singer, but most of all I used to be a nurse's pup so I am nurse. Ryder:Do you wanna be our nurse pup? Dawn:Oh my gosh! I-I... Marshall:What's wrong? Dawn:Welll... I used to have a family... My twin brother Dusk... He was all to me... Dawn breaks down crying Rubble:What happened to him? Dawn:He died... Everest:I'm so sorry Dawn... Dawn:Just forget about it... I wish i could... So yes I would love to be your nurse pup! I have a new family! Ryder:Well then here's your pup tag! Dawn's pup tag is white with a bandaid on it Chapter 3: Dawn's First Mission Ryder:There's a fire at the shop! PAW Patrol to the lookout! All pups:Ryder needs us! After the pups get into the lookout Ryder:Pups! There's a fire at the pup treat shop! Rubble:Oh no! Not the pup treats! Rocky:Can you think about anything but your stomach? Rubble:Sorry! Ryder:Anyway Marshall i need your water canons! Marshall:I'm fired up! Ryder:Zachary! I need your engineering skills if Marshall's gadgets break! Zachary:Engineering is my way of fixing machines! Ryder:And the newest member Dawn I need your nurse skills! Dawn:Paws are the best medicine! Ryder:PAW Patrol is on a roll! Aftr the vehicle scene Marshall:Ruff! Hose! Marshall sprays water on the fire but it breaks down Marshall:Zach! Zachary:On it! Ruff! Wrench! Zachary fixes Marshall's hose Marshall:Thanks! Ruff! The fire is out and a person comes out Dawnn:My cur! Ruff! X-ray! Dawn X-rays the person Dawn:All the bones are where they need to be! Ryder:Good job everyone! The End ANNOUCEMENT:Every episode will feature Question of the Day sections! Starting tommorrow I will start answeriing qustions! You must ask me questions in the comments! Any questions in the message box will not be veiwed or opened! Comments only! Also I can only do 1 question per episode so hope you're the first commenter! If not your comment will be veiwed in future episodes! Good bye!